


A pet and it's master

by Kibou_Tamashi (Zekkun)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Play, Gaku is kinky, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Missionary Position, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Kibou_Tamashi
Summary: With a few finishing touches, Gaku finished preparing Ryuu in the costume they would be using that afternoon.
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A pet and it's master

**Author's Note:**

> Idk.

With a few finishing touches, Gaku finished preparing Ryuu in the costume they would be wearing that afternoon. The dog's ears stuck tightly to his head as well as the fake tail, the shorts more than shorts, black socks up to his thighs, and the necklace with the chain he wore around his neck.

Gaku felt his pants tightening, specifically, on his dick "This is very embarrassing...". Ryuu muttered, not even daring to see Gaku to the face. His cheeks flushed and he almost was crying of how humiliated he already felt "Come on Ryuu! I promise I won't really hurt you!" Gaku gestured for Ryuu to come closer and made the sexiest pose he could put on, seriously looking (though it was fake) at Ryuu "Rule number 1, you won't be able to talk, if you do, I will punish you". Ryuu swallowed and nodded. Gaku's hand gently stroked his head, which rested on the lap of the silver-haired man "and second, if I hurt you, you only have to say 'soba'."

Gaku smiled arrogantly and gave his next orders "sit in front of me Ryuu, I want to see you.”

\----

The brunette no longer even dared to disobey him, he feared to receive that 'punishment', so he would be a 'good dog' as his 'master' asked him to. Even if it meant sitting on the floor and doing sexy poses so his boyfriend could eat him with his eyes.

Gaku liked to admire Ryuu's pectorals and that was no secret to anyone. That's why he had chosen a tight crop top that would mark his chest and also...

That it was transparent.

Gaku wanted to touch Ryuu's body and that he would do eventually, right now he just wanted to admire the costume, and have Ryuu's eyes glued to his.

His own clothing consisted of tight jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. The silver-haired man already knew that Ryuu loved to watch him in such clothing. Especially when his erection was clearly visible and his own muscles were marked by the shirt.

"Come here, I've had enough." Ryuu crawled slowly towards the silver-haired man, his cheek rubbed against his thigh, too close to his cock on purpose, waiting for Gaku to get tired and decide to push his entire erection into his mouth.

That seemed to be enough, as Gaku lowered his pants and underwear, freeing his huge cock. Ryuu couldn't take his eyes away from his 'master's' dick. The brunette licked his lips, waiting for Gaku to send him to do anything. "Ryuu, be a good boy and suck me off."

Ryuu separated the legs of his ''master'' and shoved as much of Gaku's penis into his throat as he could. Then he took it out and licked it from the head to the base. Then, he put the erection of the silver-haired man back down to the depth of his throat and began to go up and down, each time putting more in his mouth.

Gaku then grabbed Ryuu behind his head and threw it violently forward. Ryuu almost choked on that and the semen that began to fill his mouth. "Ryuu... turn around... I want you to touch yourself…"

Ryuu separated from Gaku and did as ordered, completely flushed and ashamed. Gaku smiled as he saw the shorts come down completely and let him see the round, perfect ass of the brunette. "Come on, we don't want it to hurt... do we?" Gaku extended a bottle of lubricant to his 'pet'. Ryuu took it and spread a little on his fingers.

"Go ahead... I want to see you, I want to see how your fingers go into your hole, I want to hear you moan, be a good dog and obey your owner." Ryuu blushed even more and slowly inserted his index finger into his hole. With that angle it was a bit difficult, but Gaku seemed to like the view.

"Hmm~ You're so cute Ryuu~ come here, I want to touch you." Ryuu nodded and pulled his fingers out of his anus to crawl closer to Gaku. Gaku sat him on his legs. His member making direct contact with his ass. "What if we do it without preparation? Would you like it? Would you like me to treat you badly, spank you, and control you?"

Gaku smiled as he saw Ryuu's member getting harder with it. Ryuu blushed so much that he hid his face on the shoulder of the movie "So that's what you want...". Gaku's fingers plunged into Ryuu violently and savagely, causing the brunette to scream out of pain. The film smiled and began to move his fingers roughly, touching all the weak points, making Ryuu moan loudly between pain and pleasure. "So cute... I wonder how I could make you scream louder..."

Gaku saw Ryuu's nipples and pinched and twisted them. Ryuu finally separated his face from Gaku's shoulder and increased the volume of his sounds. Tears of pleasure flowed from his eyes before all the stimulations "And we haven't even reached the end... Have you always been so sensitive? Or do you just like to be treated this way?”

Gaku sighed, although he loved playing with Ryuu’s body, his dick was hurting too much, he wanted to be able to attend to his own erection now. The silver-haired man replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock, which slowly made its way through the walls of his 'pet'. Ryuu clung tightly to his neck, small moans and groans coming out of his mouth. "I can't take it anymore..." Gaku murmured sensually in Ryuu's ear. Laying the brunette on the bed. He began to give slow, gentle thrusts.

Even though the idea was to be rough, Gaku didn't want to hurt him. Ryuu's hips moved along with the penetrations and there was a moment when the silver-haired man couldn't take it anymore. Gaku grabbed Ryuu tightly by the hips and accelerated the pace, completely forgetting to be gentle.

"It feels so good... you're so tight..." Gaku muttered. He couldn’t take it anymore. Gaku shifted positions. Now Ryuu sitting on his lap and bouncing on his cock over and over again. At that point now Ryuu was saying things in Okinawan that he didn’t understand and no longer cared. Gaku grabbed Ryuu's member and began to masturbate him to the rhythm of the thrusts.

Ryuu came into Gaku's hand with a scream, tightening his insides and causing Gaku to come inside him as well.

Both were gasping for breath and now hugging one another, they ended the night with a kiss full of love, unlike all the lust they had just moments before.

"Gaku..." the one mentioned made a sound, he was already too tired to even pay attention. “I’m not doing this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments/kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
